Forming a high resolution digital image of a volume by a scanning electron microscope (SEM)/focused ion beam (FIB) dual beam device is an increasingly useful tool in the fields of biology (examination of tissue) and natural resource exploitation (examination of core samples). In this technique the FIB iteratively slices the volume to be imaged, thereby progressively exposing surfaces and the SEM makes an image of each exposed surface. This process may entail the collection of an immense amount of data, typically in the giga pixel range. This data collection can be very time-consuming, taking anywhere from 4 to 60 hours. Having to wait such a long period of time can represent a major roadblock to researchers attempting to learn more about the nature of a problem as quickly as possible. Moreover, it limits the throughput of a device.